Christmas At The Museum
by TheTabletOfAmunet
Summary: A Christmas themed one shot for this festive season. Set the first Christmas after the first movie. The poem in this beginning is a parody of "'Twas the night before Christmas" "'Twas the day before Christmas, when all through the museum Not an exhibit was stirring, not even dexter."


'Twas the day before Christmas, when all through the museum

Not an exhibit was stirring, not even dexter.

The stockings were hung in the foyer with care,

In hopes that Larry Daley soon would be there;

The animals were nestled all snug in their habitats;

While visions of food danced in their heads;

And Sacagawea in her 'kerchief, and Teddy in his cap,

Had just woken up from their long day's nap,

When from the front doors there arose such a clatter,

They all sprang from their sleep to see what was the matter.

Away to the foyer they flew like a flash,

Tore through the cupboards and grabbed a small stash.

The moon shone through the window coated with new-fallen snow

Gave a lustre of life to the objects below,

When what to the humans' wondering eyes did appear,

But a miniature car and eight tiny bon-bons

With 2 little drivers so lively and quick,

To go and greet Larry and Nick.

CATMCATMCATMCATMCATMCATMCATMCATMCATMCATMCATMCATMCATMCATM

Ahkmenrah looked down at the party in the foyer below. It was his first Christmas out of the sarcophagus and technically his first Christmas ever. But he was frightened. It could easily be his last Christmas.

Ahk had been rather careful around the other exhibits, worried that they'd send him back into his tomb forever if he did one wrong thing. He acted as though he were stepping around egg shells when near them

Some of the exhibits had noticed and told Larry. And this is why Larry found himself on the quiet second floor near the area that looks down onto the foyer. Seeing Ahk sitting there, looking down through the railing, he knew he had to do something.

"Merry Christmas." Larry said, Ahkmenrah looked up startled. When he saw who it was he relaxed slightly.

"Merry Christmas to you too." He muttered.

"What are you doing up here Ahk? You should be down there, enjoying yourself."

"I like it up here, much quieter."

"Oh don't be such a grinch." Ahkmenrah cocked his head to the side at that, looking like a confused puppy, not understanding the reference.

"C'mon, everyone wants to see you." When Ahkmenrah didn't move Larry sighed and at down next to him. "I know you're nervous around the others but they won't lock you up or anything like that."

"I know." Ahkmenrah muttered and it was true. He did know that wouldn't hurt him.

"Then why won't you come down?"

"I'm scared."

Larry sighed. "You're scared this will be your last Christmas aren't you?" When Ahk didn't say anything, Larry continued. "You know why people gather around at Christmas time? Part of the reason is because they love their family and they get presents and stuff. But another part is because it could be your last Christmas. Because this time next year you might not all be around. Everyone Christmas could be your last Christmas. And that is why you need to celebrate it. Cause you might never get this chance again."

Ahk looked at Larry for a little while before getting up. Larry smiled and got up as well and together they walked downstairs to the party.

Larry smiled at the scene going on around them. Teddy and Sacagawea stood under a mistletoe sharing a light kiss, Octavius and Jed where in a new car they got as a present, with Rexy's bone trailing out behind them. Rexy's skeleton was covered with little battery powered Christmas lights, sparkling different colours.

Nicky was laughing as he chased after Dexter who had stolen the star for the Christmas tree.

As the night went on, Ahk became more relaxed, talking with the other exhibits. Jed and Octavius gave Ahk a small Egyptian cat sculpture which Larry knew he'd have to pay for, while Teddy and Sacagawea gave the Egyptian a book about history. Ahkmenrah had always been interested in the history of this new world and finally he could read up on it.

Larry's gift came later when he took the bolts that were slid in to lock the sarcophagus and threw them out the window. Ahkmenrah smiled and thanked Larry.

After that Christmas Ahk was no longer nervous around the others.

_"Happy Christmas to all, and to all a good night!"_


End file.
